Forgetting Is Hard
by Allie Nick
Summary: After 5 months since the grand adventure to Neverland, one surprising encountering between the boy who pledged never to grow up, and the girl who intern decided to do the opposite, many feelings are revealed, and minds spoken.
1. Make Her Remember

"Oh please come back" her voice was just a whisper in the air, but inside of herself, Wendy felt the words crash and roar louder than anything ever heard. "Please..." she repeated. Was there anything more painful than Peter not being there. She thought of nothing more than of her wonderful Peter Pan. He promised that he would come back, but it had already been five months since her wonderful adventure with Peter and her brothers. Wendy walked toward her bed, and away from the open window. The cold breeze that blew in should've sent her off with pure shivers of cold, but Wendy didn't seem to care. She sat down on her bed, lonely and ever so bored. Ever since Wendy and her brothers had come back from Neverland, her Aunt Millicent had insisted that Wendy grew up and that she became a young woman, things didn't seem quite the same. She had moved out of the nursery and into the abandoned workroom across the hall. The room was small and dull, and it seemed to be the least favorite of the places Wendy wanted to be.

Why hadn't Peter come back, had he forgotten about her? No, he couldn't, he wouldn't. She was sure he didn't, why would he have taken her to Neverland, and then brought her back, if he would've ended up forgetting it all. She didn't want to think about Peter anymore, she wanted him to be rid of her thoughts for good. Thinking about him only made Wendy suffer more.

Knock! Knock! There was someone at the door. "Who is it?" asked Wendy.

"It is us Wendy, your lovely brothers, won't you open the door?"it was Michael and John, and probably her new brothers, the lost boys. "Wendy, answer the door please?" Wendy walked over annoyed, she opened the door and found herself face to face with all of her seven brothers.

"Oh... I see you have all come. What is it?" she tried to look happy, and she tried to put all of her sadness away, where noone would see it.

"Well... Wendy we were wondering if you could... Tell us... A story." the boys put on the best puppy dog faces they possibly could. Wendy giggled, but thought about it, she hadn't told a story in such a long time. It would bring back lots of good childhood memories, but it would also bring back the thought of Peter.

"I guess... But you are sure you" all at once the boys pulled her away from the door and into the nursery, preventing her from finishing her sentence. They placed her in the middle of the room, leaving her speechless, she hadn't been in the nursery in such a long time. She looked at the shelves filled with toys and stuffed bears. Books were thrown onto the floor, books of fairytales and of magical stories. Seven beds were placed next to one another, leaving no space between them.

"Wendy! We want you to tell us the story about.... Cinderella!" John grabbed a sword from under his bed, he stood in a tall, firm position, as if he were a brave soldier. "We can even act it out, with you being Cinderella!"

"Yeah!" all the boys shouted at once. Wendy laughed, she hadn't done any of these things in a long time. She looked at each one of her brothers, they were all happy, bursting with joy. For that day she would also be bursting with joy, she would be happy no matter what.

" All right then boys, gather around, I will tell you the one about Cinderella!" Wendy motioned the boys to sit around her. "Cinderella flew through the air, far from all things ugly and ordinary. When she landed at the ball, she found herself most importunately surrounded by pirates. There was Alf Mason, so ugly his mother sold him for a bottle of muskat. Bill Jukes, every inch of him tattooed. And cruelest of them all... Hook! With eyes as blue as forget-me-nots. Sayed when he clawed your belling with the iron hook he had instead of a right hand, at which time... His eyes.... Turned... Red! Girly, said Hook, we have come for yee glass slippers. Who be you, shouted Cinderella, to order me about and call me girly! They ran towards each-other, Hook and Cinderella. Cinderella duck as Hook slashed his hook at her head, immediately she took out her special hidden weapon. Cinderella settled it once and for all, with her revolver!"

"A revolver!" shouted the boys at once in aw. Wendy continued,

"Yes, a revolver!" Dong!, Dong!, Dong!, Dong! The grandfather clock downstairs was heard,

"Ahhh!!" the boys yelled frightened.

"Calm down! Calm down! It's just a clock!"

"Right, right we knew that. Right boys?" one of the twins said, trying to look unfrightened.

"Well, that was quite a story. Could you tell us another one, Wendy? Please!" Michael asked.

"Well... I guess..."

"Great! Could you tell us about... Peter Pan!"

" Yeah, Peter Pan!!! That'd be great! Could you Wendy, please!?" John asked.

"Yeah Wendy! Yeah!!" Curly shouted. Before anybody else could make a comment about Peter Pan, the nursery door opened, and they found themselves face to face with Mrs. Darling, their mother.

"What is going on here? Wendy what business do you have with your brothers?" Mrs. Darling asked.

"Mother, Wendy was just going to tell us about Peter Pan, the great! Wanna join in?" Michael asked excitedly.

"Oh, darling. Wendy are you making characters up again? Who's this ridiculous Peter Pan?"

"He's not ridiculous! He's, He's...." Wendy want to cry, but she couldn't, her mother wouldn't understand. She would possibly scold her for being so delicate.

"Wendy, it's all simply rubbish. You shouldn't take any of it to heart, and you should certainly not raise your tone with me. Go to you room, now. I would've thought that after the mature talk about growing up with your father, you would've stopped all the nonsense with your brothers." Mrs. Darling frowned at Wendy. Wendy remembered the argument that she had with her father. It was most certainly not mature. IT IS TIME THAT YOU GROW UP!, were his exact words, after a small accident that had happened at her father's work. She had tried to stop a letter from getting to her father, a letter from her teacher. She had gotten into trouble earlier that day, by her teacher.

"Peter Pan is not rubbish!" Wendy yelled furious.

"Wendy! Don't you yell at me young lady, your father will hear about this."

"Mother, Wendy is telling the truth, Peter Pan _is_ real. He's not rubbish." John tried to protect her sister, he knew how strongly she felt about Peter.

"John, please, don't interrupt me." Mrs. Darling said. "Wendy, go to your bedroom, now!"

"Fine!" Wendy said leaving the nursery.

Wendy shut her bedroom door violently, and shoved herself onto her bed. She burst out into tears caring of nothing or noone at that moment. "Peter, why won't you come back, why?" she asked herself in self-pity. Wendy curled up into a ball, wrapping herself tightly under her covers. Nothing made sense anymore, nothing. Surprisingly the crying soothed her and she soon drifted into asleep, she was lost in her dreams.

"I'm sorry, Wendy, I didn't mean to hurt you so much" Peter looked at Wendy from outside the window, he floated gracefully in the air, yet he seemed so sad seeing Wendy so depressed. Was he the one that was causing her so much pain? He didn't seem to notice how long he'd been gone. He studied her beauty and admired everything that she was. "I..." he couldn't say it, how could he not say it. They were simple words that fit exactly what he felt for her. Love. She had brought it up, that night at Neverland, the night when they had danced happily. Staring into each-  
other's eyes, and enjoying the exhilaration of floating in mid-air. But she had brought it up after the dance, she asked what he felt. What were his feelings? He stammered on his words, confused at what she meant. When he understood, he ran away, afraid of love and all the other emotions he was feeling. "Wendy, I..." he couldn't bring the words out. He was in Neverland playing his flute and thinking about his adventures, when he was suddenly distracted by the thought of Wendy. Her lovely hair, and beautiful eyes of blue, her pale skin, and rich lips of red. He was brought to her house just by the thought of her. And there he was floating in front of Wendy's open window looking at her, studying her. "Oh Wendy" Peter whispered. He drew closer to the window and stepped onto it, entering the room. He looked around as he walked toward the bed where Wendy lay sleeping soundly. He had heard her crying. He sat down next to her and tried not to disturb her, he gently touched her lips. With those lips she had given him a kiss or what she had called a 'thimble'. He wanted to give her a thimble ever so badly, the urge grew stronger as he stared at her. He wished he could, but knew he couldn't. He wondered if she had forgotten him. He looked over at the table that stood beside the bed, there was the acorn, or kiss he had given her. It seemed abandoned and left uncared for. It had gathered some dust on it and it seemed quite dirty. Had Wendy not wanted to wear it? But it was his gift for her. Perhaps she had forgotten about him, perhaps she hadn't completely forgotten him, but was starting to. No! He wouldn't let her, he would make her remember. He would make her remember him completely.

"Stop...Stop touching me" Wendy murmured in her sleep and startled Peter, he jerked away from the bed, flew up and bumped his head onto the ceiling.

"Ouch!" Peter yelled rubbing his head. Wendy's eyes snapped open, frightened by all the commotion, and she sat up in her bed. She rubbed her eyes, trying desperately to see clearly, she looked around avoiding the ceiling, not knowing Peter's presence. After looking around the room studying every object, she lied back down and closed her eyes. Peter flew out of the room not disturbing the sleeping figure that lay on the bed,

"I will come back, Wendy. I'll come back and make you remember"

The flying shadow of green disappeared into the sky like a shooting star of beaming light.


	2. A Blurry Image

Wendy stared in at the nursery from the hallway, she watched her brothers playing happily. They jumped all around the room, kicking stuffed toys, and stepping on books, the same ones that Wendy had seen the day before when her brothers had brought her into their room to tell them a story. She felt she was ignored, that she was invisible. All of her childhood memories were slipping out of her grasp, passing her by, she felt as if she had been thrown out of childhood. It had been the first time that day that she had stepped out of her bedroom. Since last night, she didn't want to stumble upon her mother. She had thought of hating her mother, but knew that hate was such a cruel word. Her mother's behavior had been so erratic last night. Mrs. Darling was a very sweet mother, but last night she acted a lot like aunt Millicent. Some rustling was heard down the hall, Wendy moved gingerly to her room. She looked back at her brothers' open room once more, she secretly wished to be young again.

She sat down on her bed, her legs crossed. A knock was heard at the door. And once more again.

"Come in." said Wendy in a low voice.

Mrs. Darling held the door knob as she came in. Her eyes were on Wendy, they were not fierce, mad eyes, but they were calm and comforting eyes. Wendy relieved herself.

"Wendy, how are you this morning?" Mrs. Darling said drawing her eyes from her and to the floor.

"Fine." Wendy uncrossed her legs and furled her hands up in her lap.

"Oh, well aunt Millicent has invited you to a get together with some of her friends, and their daughters. I think it'd be fun to go, don't you agree?" Mrs. Darling asked..

"Uhhm, I think I'd rather stay.."

"But... Wouldn't you rather go out then stay here, all bored?" Mrs. Darling let go of the door knob, she layed one finger upon her chin as if reconsidering. "As a matter a fact, I think I'll go along with you, yes that's splendid. Oh, but who'll watch the boys?"

"I will. You should go mother, I'll stay here."

"Nice try Wendy, you're going, I'm sure John can watch over the boys. After all, the only mess they ever make stays within the borders of their room. They'll have no need of eating, we won't be gone anymore than an hour or two," Mrs. Darling sat down beside Wendy, " I'll help you get ready, why don't I pick out a dress for you, we'll be going soon." She walked over to her daughter's dresser. She took out a dress in blue. It had velvety blue lace along the bottom, and was made of very fine material. Mrs. Darling turned her gaze to her daughter, "This is nice, isn't it?" Wendy could tell it was going to be a long morning.

Wendy sat there at the table, staring upon all the girls her age. There was Jena and Stacy, who were sisters, Liliana, Dana, Mackenzie, and Abigail. Abigail eyed Wendy with envy. Wendy ignored her the most, she was aware of how much they both came upon each-other's glances. Comments from her like 'Wendy, you're so quiet, you're not so good with people are you?' and 'Look at Wendy she's not properly dressed, that dress is much too ugly' made Wendy regret her presence there.

"Ooh, guess what girls, Michael Oroscal spoke to me last week. He was such a gentlemen." Abigail doze off, her eyes beheld her girly feelings. Wendy liked Michael too, but that was before she met Peter Pan. Now he was nothing more than a boy to Wendy, but she did feel somewhat nervous when he was around.

"Oh, yes," Liliana agreed, "I believe he's the cutest boy I've seen"

The girls went around talking about only him, how fine he was, and how polite, and how a gentlemen he was.

"Wendy," Abigail turned to Wendy, "Don't you think he's.. Fine?" a smirk appeared on her face.

Now Wendy felt rage for Abigail. She would never say yes, never. Peter was way finer than Michael. But although he was, she was afraid of saying yes, something was imposing her to say yes. She wished Peter would appear before her now, and save her. She knew that if Abigail saw that she already knew a boy, a boy that she had gone off on an adventure with, and given a kiss to, she would die of jealousy. But that was just another one of her fantasies, it wouldn't come true.

"No, he's not" Wendy directed her response to Abigail. "He's just a boy."

"Oh." Abigail looked away surprised. "Well... If he's just a boy... Then what would you consider... Fine?" again she looked away.

"I don't know" said Wendy, lying. Right now she really wished to be gone, Wendy turned around and looked outside one of the restaurant's glass windows, she thought she saw a green blur pass by, her mind settled on that green blur, and realized that it was possibly Peter...


	3. Michael's Teddy

'Peter! It was Peter who just passed by the window', Wendy thought. She turned back to all the girls who sat around her. Abigail stared at her in suspicion, Wendy smiled at her softly, trying to avoid anything she might say.

"Excuse me, I need some fresh air." Wendy stood up from her seat. She walked away from the round table. As she neared toward the exit she rushed her steps a little more. Outside she stood looking around for any sign of Peter.

Peter Pan walking around London on a sunny morning, what was she thinking? She had probably mistaken him for a man walking around in green. How dumb was she? She felt a little embarrassed. Hadn't she the day before wanted to forget all about him? And there she was, outside of a restaurant looking for Peter who had not passed by, but a man who was wearing green. If she couldn't stop thinking about him did it mean that she possibly... Loved Peter? No, no! But maybe... Yes.. That night at Neverland she had found out that Peter did not feel anything for her, the night when they fairy danced. Therefore, if he did not feel for her, she could not feel for him. Why not? That thought raced through her mind, and questioned all of her. Why not? Why couldn't she love him? Because... Because...

She couldn't bear that her questions couldn't be answered, she couldn't reveal them to anybody. Nobody could compare to her feelings of love toward Peter. She only wished that the suffering would go away, but was she really suffering?

Aunt Millicent had once said that love was not possible until you were married, and that love would develop slowly during marriage. Love, what a small word with such strong feeling. She loved her mother, her father, and her brothers. But loving someone other than her family, that was special. Peter was special.

Wendy heard the door behind her open, she spun around.

"Mother, aunt Millicent. I was....it's just that..." Wendy stumbled on her words, her mother and aunt were standing at the restaurant's doorway, their expressions questioning her being there.

Aunt Millicent stepped toward her, "Wendy, what's wrong? Why'd you leave so suddenly? Are you feeling alright?"

"Wendy, you know better than to leave us worrying like that. For a moment we thought that you had disappeared. Abigail said that you left so abruptly and upset." Mrs. Darling folded her arms and stood waiting for her response.

Abigail, always there to make things worse, "Oh... Well I was just feeling... I was just in need of fresh air."

"Oh well, don't go off alarming us like that."

Aunt Millicent grabbed Wendy by her shoulder, "Wendy, are you sure you're alright?" Aunt Millicent looked Wendy in the eye.

Wendy nodded, "Aunt Millicent, I'm fine"

Mrs. Darling took her daughter, "Do you want to go home?"

Wendy shook her head up and down, showing that she did want to go home. "Millicent," aunt Millicent looked toward her sister-in-law, "I think we should go home, me and Wendy."

"But so soon?"

"Yes, Wendy doesn't seem herself today, I think she needs some rest."

"Oh alright, I'll bid everyone goodbye for you." Aunt Millicent pecked Wendy on the cheek, and did the same for Mrs. Darling. "I'll come by to visit sometime next week"

Wendy entered through the wide doors of her home, her mother followed in after her.

"Well.. That was fun wasn't it?" asked Mrs. Darling.

"I guess.." Wendy replied, hiding her face from her mother.

"Wendy, what's gotten into you? You hardly ever seem to have a conversation with me. Has something happened to you?"

"No, of course not mother. I'm simply exhausted, that's all"

"Exhausted by what?"

"I... I don't know..."

"You don't know. Well, for now I'll avoid your silly excuses, go on now, go rest."

Wendy moved quickly up the stairs. In the distance she heard her brothers whispering in their room, which was odd, they usually yelled or spoke loudly when they had a conversation between each-other. She stopped her foot steps.

"Someone's out there," one of her brothers whispered, "Curly, go check" moments later Curly's head poked out of the nursery, he peered over at Wendy. Then popped his head back into the room. More whispering, but in softer voices.

"Wendy!" Michael ran out of his room running toward Wendy, "Wendy!" he stopped in front of her. "Wendy, it's an emergency! Come! Come!" Michael pulled his sister by her arm, he dragged her into the nursery. John, the twins, Curly, Slightly, Tootles, and Nibs were gathered around in a circle. Obviously something interesting had caught their attention.

"Where are you taking me Michael? What's happened?" Wendy asked, letting herself being dragged.

"I'm taking you to the scene of the crime. Teddy's missing!"

"Teddy?"

"Yes, Teddy. Remember Teddy? Please Wendy remember him!"

The little teddy bear Michael had cherished since he was three, that's right. Mother and father had given it to him for Christmas. Michael hadn't let go of it ever since. "Yes Michael I remember your Teddy. But what do you mean he's missing?"

"He's gone! All that's left of him is a piece of his stuffing!"

"Calm down Michael, we'll find him." not really sure of her reassuring comment, Wendy walked through the gathered boys on the floor. "What happened?" Wendy took the piece of stuffing that was laying on the floor and fiddled with it in her hands.

"Well... You see..." Nibs stared at the floor, trying to explain.

John interrupted Nibs, and took over the explanation, "Wendy, we were exhausted of our long while of playing. So, we went downstairs to drink some water or perhaps rest on the sofa, when we heard a loud crash upstairs. We all were startled, and ran upstairs to see what was going on. When we entered the nursery, the lamp on the side table by the window was shattered," the boys moved away from the circle to reveal a shattered lamp on the floor, "Michael also noticed that Teddy was gone from where he had left it."

Oddly enough, the boys all nodded in agreement to John's long, yet true explanation.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say that a burglar was here." Wendy said.

"A burglar?" said one of the twins with widened eyes.

"Yes, I'll go tell mother-"

Slightly ran to the door of the nursery and blocked Wendy's exit, " No! I-I mean... No. Don't tell mother, please Wendy! If you do she'll tell father and he'll have the window barred like he almost did last time when he found you sleeping by the window."

Wendy remembered that night, it was about a month after her arrival from Neverland. Every night she would wait for Peter to return, and she'd fall asleep by the window while doing so. Her father once caught her. He sent her off to her room and threatened to the window if he found her there again.

"Yeah, Wendy," Tootles pouted, "we don't want the window barred. It makes us feel somehow insecure."

Making her younger brothers feel insecure was against Wendy's being. She wanted to preserve her close relationship between the boys and her. "Alright then, I won't tell mother."

"Thank you, Wendy"

The children stood up in unison, "In return for your safekeeping of our secret, you'll be updated in any clues we might find leading to Teddy's disappearance."

Wendy giggled, Her brothers were odd, and funny as well.

Peter stepped through the jungle, slashing at loose vines that hung from the large sacred trees. The trees around Neverland seemed to be alive themseleves, spying on anyone whom they encountered wandering past them. They were large, and hollow, with long thick vines hanging down them. Leaves fell throughout the seasons, covering the rich soil with colors of green, red, yellow, and brown. Twigs snapped with every step Peter took, he looked at his bare feet, dirty and smudged with all kinds of smelly substances.

Life was lonely without any Lost Boys, or any mothers around. Plenty adventures were still waiting for him, but the funnest were with the Lost Boys. And a mother, he needed a mother. One that would scold him for being late for dinner, or for not bathing, or even for trying to get out of chores. There were no other Lost Boys who could take his Lost Boys's place. Or take his only mother, Wendy's place. 'I miss Nibs, Slightly, Curly, Tootles, and the Twins,' he thought, 'I also miss... Wendy.'

A sudden tug at his ear distracted him from his thoughts. Tinkerbell was flying above his face, making a fuss over something.

"Calm down, Tink! What's wrong?"

Tinkerbell stomped her foot in mid-air, she made an angry face at Peter. She yelled at him in her usual fairy nonsense. Peter listened closely, trying to make sense of Tinkerbell's words. Peter understood this stubborn fairy the most, for she was the one who had brought him to Neverland in the first place.

"What are you talking about? I never went anywhere near there."

Some more blabbering, and Tinkerbell's small body turned red.

"I'm not lying, I didn't go to London last night! So leave me alone!" Peter shooed the fairy away. He ran through some trees and shot up into the sky, leaving Tinkerbell behind.

'Why did he have to feel for Wendy so much?' wondered Tinkerbell. He was never aware of how much she admired him. Tinkerbell often stalked him, trying to figure out his wherabouts. He ignored her, not including her in his adventures. Last night while she followed him once more, she saw him take off from Neverland. Peter only knew one place outside of this magical island, and that was London, of course. The tiny fairy, cried her little eyes out, and when Peter returned she looked for him, taking all of her fury out on him. She hated Wendy!

"So, Teddy's disappeared" Wendy tossed the peculiar piece of stuffing in her hand, studying it. "Who would want to steal a teddy bear?" she murmured. She rolled over on her back. Her bed comforted her. Looking over at the window she noticed that the sun was going down, and darkness was conquering the light of day. Had the day gone by that fast? As she carelessly swung her arm down she hit the side table and let out an, "Ouch!"

The acorn Peter had given to her fell to the floor. Wendy looked over at, she remembered it's meaning to her.

Why she had stopped wearing was because of aunt Millicent. On one of her visits she had spotted it dangling down her neck and forced Wendy to take it off. She said that it was ugly and odd.

Wendy lifted it off the floor, and put it on. She admired it in the mirror, touching it often.

A cold breeze blew in from the open window, the curtains whipped violently, they flew all over. Wendy ran over to the window, believing that she'd heard something other than the wind. She leaned against the window pane, searching the skies for any sign of Peter. Nothing.

"I'll just go in.... And then....then.." Peter mumbled from within his hiding place in the tree. He watched Wendy look up at the sky, and then search all around her... Looking for him. Tink had found out that he had visited London last night. Here he was once again in front of Wendy' s open window. She hadn't changed at all, maybe gotten a little taller, but that was it. "I've gotta go in, I've gotta..." he said to himself. "She'll be happy to see me again won't she?" he said to himself reassuringly. Peter jumped from the branch he was sitting on to another one, for a closer look. Wendy jerked away, noticing the tree's sudden movement.

"Is... Somebody....Th-there?" Wendy asked frightened.

Peter noticed how tightly she squeezed her hands as she said this. She was scared, he was scaring her. He didn't want to scare her, he would leave. "Peter?" Wendy asked.

Peter froze in his position, she had called out for him. "Peter? Are....You... Th-th-there?" she asked. She knew it was him, Peter kept silent. Butterflies swirled around in his stomach, he felt dizzy. Wendy retrieved from her place, giving up. Peter noticed this and took his chance, finally. He slowly floated out of the tree and flew toward the window, Wendy's back was toward him, she was reaching for the door. Peter's feet landed on the floor in a loud Thud.

Wendy turned around, surprised by the loud thud. Was she dreaming? Was that Peter who stood before her that very moment? The great Peter Pan was standing before her! Wendy felt her feelings stir deep inside of her, they stirred, and stirred, until she fell to the floor in pure shock. The world around her turned black and Wendy went out cold.

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who's reviewed! Really guys, reviews really do inspire an author, especially this one. The last chapter was kinda short, so I made up for it by making this chapter long. In the following chapter there'll be a lot of Peter and Wendy together, and maybe some surprises. I hope you've enjoyed my story so far. And remember, keep reviewing!


	4. Come Away, WendyLady

"Wendy!" Peter's eyes widened as he watched Wendy fall to the floor. He moved quickly, desperately trying to capture her in his arms, his attempt failed. Wendy's arms swayed as she went down, her head being the first to hit the floor.

Smack!

At her side Peter picked her head up. "Wendy! Wendy!" Peter shook her, for what particular reason had she passed out? Had he startled her with his arrival? He sure hoped not, he'd hate to be the cause of his Wendy passing out. "Wendy! Please Wendy wake up!" Tears found their way out of his eyes, burning his skin as they streamed down. What would he do now?

Blurry, everything seemed blurry. Wendy felt her head bursting with pain, her eyes fluttered open, and soon enough they met with those of Peter. She felt warm hands sustaining her back, Peter's eyes were red, but his tears had dried and he had a cocky grin on his face.

"Peter? Is that really you?"

Peter grinned even wider. He tilted his head, and responded,"Wendy, you're awake!"

She realized that this was all reality, and none of this was a dream, "Peter!" Wendy hugged him so tightly. "Peter, I missed you!"

Wendy didn't let go, she was afraid that if she'd ever let go he'd leave again.

Peter didn't want Wendy to let him go, she was actually showing that she'd missed him. He also hugged her back, holding her delicately, careful with her fragile frame. "Peter?" Wendy managed to say, despite her timidness, "If I let go, you won't leave... Right?"

She didn't want him to leave? Wow, how rewarding his visit had been.

"Nuh Uhh"

How surprised he had been when he had witnessed Wendy pass out. He didn't think he'd ever seen anyone pass out for that matter.

Wendy released herself from Peter's arms, realizing that she had actually dared to hug Peter. She tried not to come upon one of Peter's glances, she hid her face behind her hair. What had happened? One second she stood before Peter, and the next she was laying in his very arms.

"Peter..." she locked her eyes on his green ones, "Peter what... Happened?"

Remembering the event that had just taken place was frightening, when Wendy went down it seemed as if she were... Dying.

"You fell to the floor... I-I-I..."

He must've saved her, "You caught me, right?"

Peter nodded no, his hands tightened around one another, and he felt the air from his lungs seep out from within his body. "You.. Hit the f-floor.."

"Oh.. Well that explains my splitting head-ache." She laughed aloud. "Peter, why don't you... Sit down?" She patted a spot on her bed, and sat down next to it."

"Uhhm, I'll stand."

"Oh.. Well, Peter what have you been up to?"

"I've been flying around Neverland, and fighting off creatures from the jungle, and well feasting with Tigerlily's tribe."

With Tigerlily? NO way! Wendy didn't very much despise Tigerlily, but she didn't very much like her either. And what about the fact that in all the time he'd been away he preferred to be with Tigerlily, and with those horrid creatures from the jungle, and flying around Neverland, than with her.

"Peter.. Why haven't you...visited in so long?"

Peter felt his throat tighten, a lump grew in place.

"I..I don't..."

"What?"

"I don't know.."

He couldn't mean it, Peter couldn't have possibly not known why he was gone so long. He didn't care about her anymore did he? "Peter... You don't know?" Wendy's eyes filled up with tears, she hid her face behind her hair.

Peter neared himself to Wendy, "Wendy? Are you alright?"

"Mmhhm," she wiped her eyes and looked up, "I'm fine."

"I-I-I brought you something"

"You... Did?"

Peter nodded and flew out of the window toward the tree he'd hid in earlier. "Peter! Where are you going?" Wendy ran after him. Peter disappeared within the tree and quickly came out holding a teddy bear. "Teddy.." Wendy whispered.

"Huh?"

"It's teddy! Michael's teddy! Where did you get it?!"

"I-I found it."

"Where?"

Peter grinned his cocky grin, and held out his hand for her, "Come with me"

That phrase she hadn't heard in so long, "I...can't" she backed away from him.

"Yes, you can, it'll be for a small while, I just wanna show you something, please Wendy?"

"I-I-I don't... Know.."

"Don't you trust me?"

His eyes turned from happy ones to sad ones as he said this, everything was happening so fast, what would she do? "Peter, I can't go with you... I've gotta stay here with my family, and I can't go..."

"But, I was... You.."

Wendy looked away from Peter and shook her head, "No."

Why was she hurting him like this? Why wouldn't she go with him, tears were finding their way through his eyes, he held them in. "But Wendy, I'm asking you to come with me.." He stepped back and turned around toward the window, "I've gotta go... Bye..."

Wendy started crying yet she managed to yell,"No! Peter don't go!"

Peter looked back but stepped on the window ledge readying to take off. 'What am I doing', he thought. Peter stepped off and entered the bedroom, Wendy crying before him, he grabbed her by her arms and whispered in her ear, "Come away with me, WendyLady I'll protect you"

She rested her head on his shoulder as he gently whispered in her ear, the tears stopped and she realized what was happening. Her decision was made.


	5. A Friend For The Boy Who Can Fly

Her decision was made, she would let herself be taken away. After all, he had said that it would be for a small while only. "Peter..."

"Yes?"

"I'll go."

Excitement grew in his eyes and he put on a wide smile, "You will?"

"Yes I will, but you will bring me back won't you?"

"Of course, now let's go!" Peter jerked Wendy toward the window along with himself, he untied a small brown pouch from his side, and opened it. Inside Wendy caught sight of some golden dust, Pixie Dust!

"Peter.. Is that.."

"Pixie Dust, yep remember it?"

Wendy nodded, her eyes beheld by the lighting of the magical dust which she'd been sprinkled by before. "Wendy," Peter watched Wendy's amazement with great interest, "Do you remember how to fly?"

Wendy smiled widely and giggled a little, "I think."

Peter nodded and took Wendy's soft pink hand in his. He lifted his other hand to reveal some Pixie Dust and blew it into Wendy's face, also giggling.

"Ready?"

"I-I guess.."

"You're not afraid, are you, Wendy?"

"Me afraid, of course not."

Both children lifted up into the atmosphere of the room and soon headed out the window rising and rising until the window from where they had departed seemed no bigger than a microscopic speck, there they stopped. "Where are we, Peter?"

"We're with the stars."

Wendy looked all around her, there were stars shining brighter than ever before, it was a sight to see. "Peter, it's all so beautiful."

Peter smiled, pleased of his work. "Oh and you see way down there," Peter pointed towards the street way below them, "That's where I found teddy."

"Abandoned on the street?"

"Yeah, that's it."

"But if that's true, then what were you doing here in London?"

"I-I was... Just..."

"You were just, what?"

Wendy had never seen this side of Peter, he seemed nervous. And usually he was calm and cocky, never nervous.

"I was missing... London..."

"Oh..." she was hoping he'd say that he was missing her, but Peter was just Peter he could not feel for her, but she wished he would. "I think I should be getting back." Wendy let go of Peter's grasp, not taking her time to look into his eyes once more. She descended herself from above quickly.

"Wendy, wait! What's wrong?" Peter caught up with Wendy's fast movement and floated before her, while she ignored him. "Wendy, listen to me"

Wendy reached her window and entered her bedroom, Peter followed in after her. "Wendy!"

"What!"

"What's wrong?"

"Peter, I just... Don't want to talk right now." She threw herself on her bed and hid under her covers.

"Wendy I don't understand, I thought you were happy that I was here."

Wendy threw off her bed covers, "Peter... I'm sorry... It's just that..."

Peter sat on the bed next to where she sat up, he held her hands in his, cuddling them gently.

"Wendy, you can tell me."

"No, I can't Peter you just won't understand."

"Why not! Why can't I understand?"

"Because you're just a boy!"

There was a sudden silence and Wendy let out tears. Peter sat silently shocked by Wendy's words. "Don't you get it Peter?"

"Now I do." Peter moved away from Wendy and flew out into the dark sky.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Drenched in tears Peter's eyes followed the path toward Neverland, he should've never visited Wendy in the first place. "Wendy is wrong, I'm not just a boy!" As he arrived at Neverland he dried his eyes and took out his pipes. Tinkerbell appeared before him blabbering something, but Peter waved her away. "Leave me alone Tink." Tinkerbell continued to blabber off. "Enough already, Tink! I did go to London! I did visit Wendy! Are you happy now! Now just leave me alone!" Peter ran off through the dark and eery forest. Peter arrived at the young indian princess's village. The indian princess, Tigerlily, was mending a patch into a brown shirt. The girl looked up, her big brown eyes popping out widely.

"Peter!" Tigerlily dropped her shirt and ran to her friend's side. "Peter, what are you doing here?" Tigerlily waited impatiently before him for a response.

"I-I don't know..." Peter rubbed his neck and sat down in his place.

Tigerlily sat beside him studying him closely. "Peter I can help, tell me what's wrong."

Peter looked up imagining that Wendy was the one giving him these comforting words. "Thank you, Tigerlily. But I don't think that you can help."

"Why not, am I not your best friend?"

"I guess... But I've got a problem noone can help me fix but me." Peter took out his acorn or 'kiss' as Wendy had called it, and held it in his hand for Tigerlily to see.

"Peter what is that?"

"It is... a kiss. Something very powerful, or so I was told."

"Peter, where did you get it?"

"I got it from... A girl."

"What girl besides me do you know?"

Peter looked at his kiss closely, it glimmered when you held it to a certain angle. "I know Wendy."

Tigerlily remembered that girl who had once arrived with her brothers there at Neverland. Peter himself had brought her. Tigerlily didn't like her very much, the fact that Peter spent so much time with her made Tigerlily jealous. "Wendy?"

Peter nodded and grinned, "Yes." He held his gaze to the acorn and then put it away, "I have to go."

"Peter, when will you come back?"

"Soon, I promise princess Tigerlily." Peter disappeared into the dark and eery forest once more.

Tigerlily liked when Peter referred to her as princess, it made her feel respected by him. He had earned his forgiveness from her for mentioning that Wendy. The young princess returned to her mending, she went on daydreaming too, only this time her thoughts revolved around a certain boy who could fly...


	6. Regretting, Forgiving, and Realizing

Wendy, pestered and already bursting with anger, threw her pillow toward the window. She noticed her target had not beenmissed, so she ran to it, but she herself had not reached the window in time to take hold of the pillow. She watched it descend itself to the street, "What have I done..." she murmured.

It was not her intention at all to have lost her pillow. She was awfully upset, because of Peter.

Wendy looked up at the second star to the right and quickly looked away from it. Right now her only goal was to forget all thoughts of the boy who could fly.

He could not understand love, he could not understand emotion, he could not understand her. Was it so hard to admit he missed her in all the time he was away, somehow she felt that he had really deserved the way she had treated him, but then again she regretted it all.

The sky was dark, and the stars were lit so brightly, that any other forms of light were not necessary in any household. Leaning her head against the window pane, Wendy thought over and over about Peter. He was handsome, but he was awfully clueless. He had no such idea that Wendy felt anything for him. "How stupid," she thought, "I have fallen in love with a boy who has no idea of it. How stupid."

Maybe it wasn't love though, maybe it was just a childish thought that was meant to be erased completely from her mind. She left the sight of the sky, wishing she could fly down to the street and retrieve her pillow, but no happy thoughts revolved around her mind and she needed pixie dust of course.

Reaching the stairs, Wendy regretted even thinking about leaving her house, her mother would definitely not allow it. Slowly she crept down the stairs, no sight of her mother in place. She was barefoot and the icy cold ground beneath her would cause her to shiver to death. Turning the doorknob, she looked back once more, reassuring herself noone was around. She opened the door and deceased her home, already there were piles of whit, fluffy snow laying on the ground. Dodging the piles, she made her way to thepillow far ahead of her. She was surprised at how far she had managed to thrust it from her bed. As she grabbed it, she held it tightly with both hands to her chest, it was soft and comforting to her bosom.

Wendy was beginning to develop her curves, but for now none of them stood out as much as they would someday when she was a complete woman. Her grimace was beginning to look somehow more beautiful and sophisticated She would someday become a beautiful, charming young lady, (not that she already wasn't).

She walked toward the door of her home. Entering the living room she realized her father sitting on the sofa holding up his newspaper. "Father, what are you doing here... At home?" Wendy asked, frightened of what was to come.

Mr. Darling held down his newspaper, he studied Wendy, who was shivering and who's hair was sticking up, and feet wet and quite smudged with dirt, and not to mention the funniest detail of all, she was holding a pillow.

"Wendy, what a mess! Where have you come from dressed in your nightgown, and holding a pillow?" Mr. Darling's facial expression was suddenly frightening, his face turned red and it was obvious he was preparing to yell for his wife. "Mary!!!!!" (What did I tell you?) The house rumbled with the voice of Mr. Darling, Mrs. Darling came running into the room quite afraid.

"George, what in the world is the matter?" Mrs. Darling took notice of Wendy standing before her husband, rather surprised she said, "Wendy, where have you been?"

"Mother.... I-I was getting.... My... Pillow."

"Your pillow!! Well what did you do, throw it out of your window!" Mr. Darling yelled in an outrage.

"George not so loud the neighbors will hear, and you don't want to frighten the children." Mrs. Darling took hold of Mr. Darling's shoulder.

"Mother, father, I accidentally dropped it from my window. I'm sorry." Wendy hadn't realized what a mess she looked like.

"You expect me to believe that, Wendy how do explain your feet and your hair and-and, well... If I didn't know any better I'd say that were a savage! How embarrassing, my daughter going out to get her pillow, which she dropped somehow, and looking like that!"

"George, let's not get carried away here, it's not something to punish her for."

"I think it is, Mary! Do you know how hard I work at the bank all day, and all of it I do for all of my family. But there's always somebody here to upset me, and can you guess who that is, Wendy?!"

"George! That's quite enough! Leave Wendy alone, I'll take care of her later, right now I want you to calm your temper down."

"Mary, I don't need to!"

"George, do it for the children!"

Mr, Darling took deep breaths, and looking back and forth from Wendy to his wife, he said, "Alright! Alright! I need to go rest, excuse me." He reached for his newspaper and stuffed it under his arm, ignoring his daughter, he pecked his wife's cheek with a kiss and walked up the stairs.

Wendy was left with her mother alone. "Mother, I promise you it was an accident I-,"

"Wendy, it's alright, you and I both know your father's reactions. I don't agree at all that you should be punished, but please try to remember not to present yourself to your father in such a manner, and no more sneaking out like that, alright?"

"Yes, thank you mother."

Mrs. Darling smiled softly and looked Wendy over, "Wendy, but I've got to admit you do look like quite a savage." Mrs. Darling laughed out loud.

Wendy giggled along with her mother, she went over to her and hugged her. "Wendy, why don't I prepare you a bath, you go get ready."

"Alright." Wendy walked upstairs toward her room, "This night hadn't turned out so bad had it?"she thought.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Tink!!!!!!" Walking through the forest Peter squalled out, "Tink!!!!!!"

Was she trying to hide from him? "Tink!!!! Come out, come out wherever you are!!" Standing with his hands on his hips he looked all around, "Tink!!!! Come on, we've gotta go deliver this... Thing.." Peter studied the object that he held within his hand, "What is this anyways?" he murmured. Realizing that it was a dark shaded jar, Peter said, "Wow! I'd like to have this delivered to me. Which is why I 've gotta hurry and actually get this delivered, Tink come on let's go!!!!" He looked up at the trees, it was much to silent, but in the deep, deep distance the sound of jingling bells could be heard. "Tink alright already, I'll just leave this jar right here and you'll deliver it when you're.. Ready." Peter settled the jar onto the ground. He backed away and prepared for his departure.

A shooting ball of glowing light shot across the forest floor, meanwhile attempting to lift the heavy jar. Peter turned around in delight, "I knew it! Ohhhhh, Tinkerbell!!" Peter's eyes followed the proceeding ball of light, he ran after it and took off into the air. Meanwhile Tinkerbell headed toward the sky, Peter who had stopped in her path, was enjoying this chase. Tinkerbell collided with Peter's chest, rubbing her head she made her move to get away, but Peter's hand moved quickly, grasping the fairy in his hand. "Tink, are you ignoring me?" he held her up to his face, so her grimace was within an inch away from his.

Tinkerbell dropped her head and rolled her eyes, giving the impression that she had passed out "Tink, you're not fooling me. Are you ignoring me?"

Again Tink rolled her eyes and sighed deeply, she managed to squeeze her arm out of Peter's hand, motioning him to turn his ear to her. She whispered something in some maunder and waited for a response. "You're ignoring me because of that? Why?"

Again rolling her eyes, she crossed her arms and whispered in Peter's ear, seeming annoyed by all of his demand's. "It seems to me that you were jealous of Tigerlily. Just because she asked you to ask me if I would feast with her tribe tonight, doesn't mean you should be jealous, Tink. Besides Tigerlily and I are just friends."

Tink shook her head and squeezed the rest of her body out of Peter's hand, she stuck out her tongue and made a snobby face. Peter giggled and flew after her. "Tink, I think we should feast with Tigerlily's tribe. In fact after we deliver this jar, let's pay a visit to her." Peter landed on the forest ground and took hold of the jar again, but soon after took off.

Mortified by the thought of both princess Tigerlily and Peter together, Tinkerbell let Peter take lead of the path, she would have to think up a plan to prevent this encountering between the two.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The curtains hanging down beside the window were closed tightly, within the dark room there was Wendy sitting cross-legged on her bedside, chatting with her mother.

"Oh mother that would be great! When could we go? It'd be so delightful." Wendy's eyes lightened up with felicity, her dripping, wet hair hung down her robe as she grabbed a lock of it and curled it around her finger. Mrs. Darling smiled widely at her daughter, wonderful thoughts revolving her mind, she loved her children dearly. This year she was thinking of taking them all ice skating for the first time in their lives.

"It would be wonderful wouldn't it? Oh Wendy, when Christmas arrives this year the boys will be bursting with joy when they find out about ice skating."

Wendy pondered over the thought of ice skating, it reminded her about the song her family sang every year, 'Dashing through the snow, on a one horse open sleigh. O'er the fields we go, laughing all the way. Ha! Ha! Ha!' Wendy eyes brightened up with joy of the coming season.

She remembered the wonderful memories the nursery beheld, she sure missed it. This room was so plain, and much too boring, (Yucky!) There was nothing interesting painted on the ceiling, and the walls were painted dark purple, unlike the nursery, who's ceiling had the image of a cloudy, blue sky, and who's walls were painted a light blue. A blue that reminded Wendy of the skies on a sunny bright day. There was only a wardrobe closet and a vanity to accompany the bed and window in Wendy's new room.

"Wendy," Mrs. Darling snapped Wendy back into reality, "I think I'll be leaving you now, the boys are awaiting their baths, oh right they hate them." Mrs. Darling giggled and left her daughter's bedroom, her giggles echoed out in the hall.

Wendy grabbed the towel hanging over her bed, she dried her hair slowly, and shook it violently, sprinkling water into all directions. After finishing the process, Wendy spread open her curtains, revealing the moon-light lit sky. "Wow!" she said in aw. "How beautiful..."

Wendy remembered the event that had taken place earlier that evening. She had been held in Peter's very arms, yet she couldn't have been unhappier. He seemed to have missed her, but when he had his chance to state it, he screwed it up. Was it so hard to admit his feelings? He had gotten what he had wanted from her, she accepted his offer of going off with him, even though he gave no explanation of where he was taking her, she trusted him. He repaid her by breaking her heart, and now her heart was in need of big repairs, her heart needed love and caring in order to heal, Peter wouldn't ever give her that, would he? She wished he would come back, and all would be forgiven.

Deep inside of her there was a hidden fantasy, a fantasy she had wished for since the very beginning. There was hope that this was possible, there had been many a time when Peter had revealed that he cared for her.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Peter held Wendy in his arms, gazes locked. They floated gracefully in mid-air, Wendy's wide smile revealed all excitement, her eyes were lit up with pure joy and happiness. Peter's cocky grin exposed his handsome features, and it was obvious his attention was focused but only on his Wendylady. Peter spun her around only once and gently pulled her closer to his body, both shining eyes glistening brightly for one another, and for once Peter's childish side was far from obvious._

_The sky was nothing but blue, the stars were all but specks compared to the brightness of the moon. All animals had vanished within their homes, in trees, burrows, bushes, and nests. There was nothing to disturb the roving couple, the silence was not frightening, but beautiful and calming. The moment was endless and exhilarating._

_As the minutes passed Peter remained silent, but his actions showed his care for Wendy, he cuddled her closely and smiled at her softly, comforting all of her, showing her that he strongly cared about her feelings, showing that he enjoyed this moment as much as she did._

_Wendy smiled back, she blushed now and then. Her grip tightened around Peter's hands, but he didn't seem to be annoyed by this, and as he neared her body to his_, _she didn't refuse. She layed her head on his shoulder, her eyes fluttered shut and she felt shielded and protected. He would rub her fingers as he held his grip on them, and now and then he would grab a lock of her hair and hold it within his fingers, admiring it. _

_Then the moment came when he whispered softly in her ear, "Wendy, I have heard of love once before, I do understand it, and I think I feel it."_

_Wendy_ _raised her head slowly, she looked deeply into his eyes and whispered, "I think I feel it too." _

_Both Peter and Wendy held their stares at one another for a long moment. It was all perfect. Peter drew nearer to Wendy's face and he gently pressed his lips against hers, the moment was nerve-racking for Wendy, meanwhile it would be nerve-racking as well for Peter, but it was soft and tender, and it included something far more important than any other emotion , love._

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tears streamed down Wendy's cheek, she looked out the window, staring upon the second star to the right. She had realized something incredible,

this time it was all so clear, there was no doubt about it, "Peter, I truly do love you..."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Author's Note: Hello!! I'm so sorry I took so long to update, really, could you somehow manage to fit into your schedules' to forgive me? Well I hope you're enjoying my story so far, I'm planning to include more of Peter and Wendy, together. Yay! Well please keep reviewing, it makes it so much easier to keep writing. Bye!!


	7. Unpleasant Events: Part One

"John, would you please pick that mess up, and Nibs, darling straighten out your bed." Mrs. Darling ran around the nursery helping the children pick up their toys, and board games, and books, she helped them make their beds and dust off their shelves of toys. "Children, let's hurry up now, your aunt Millicent will be arriving quite soon, oh Curly don't leave your book there, here give it to me, I'll put it away, you go get dressed."

As you can see Mrs. Darling was quite a wreck, for aunt Millicent was to be arriving soon. Aunt Millicent's scolding was far too much to put up with, and not to mention her constant demands, but her being her sister-in-law gave Mrs. Darling a necessity of being more than just friendly and polite. "Boys, would you excuse me." Stepping through the clump of toys, said Mrs. Darling in a soft voice. She left the room and tapped onto Wendy's door across the hall, "Wendy, are you awake?" Mrs. Darling stood waiting for a moment, and then tapped the door once more, "Wendy?" She opened the door and found her daughter's bed empty, "Wendy, where are you?" Looking over at the open window, Mrs. Darling saw Wendy sitting on the window ledge with her head held back, her eyes shut tight, and her mouth wide open, but of course no signs of snoring were heard. "Wendy, what in the world?" she shook Wendy hard and woke her.

As she opened her eyes, Wendy jumped, start led by her mother's presence.

"Mother, what-I-you..."

"Wendy, do you know how risky it is to sleep on an open window? Darling you could have fallen!"

Wendy backed away from the window, she rubbed her eyes and scratched her hair. She yawned and straightened out her nightgown, she reached for her brush, and sat down by her vanity. "Mother, I'm sorry, I hadn't noticed that I had fallen asleep on the window, and besides the window isn't as uncomfortable as it seems." Wendy laughed and brushed the last of her locks.

"Oh, Wendy, your aunt Millicent is to be arriving soon, please present yourself nicely. You know how much she expects from you."

"Yes, I know. But mother, don't you ever get tired.... you know... of her?"

"Wendy! Don't speak in such a manner! Your aunt just has her ways, that's all. And she is your elder, you should respect her as much as you respect your parents." Mrs. Darling walked over to Wendy's wardrobe closet, she went through it a couple of times, not definite of what her daughter would wear. "Wendy, come and help me pick out your dress."

Looking over her dresses, Wendy was quite content, most of them were of fine silk, and had the most delightful designs stitched onto them.

"That one." said Wendy as Mrs. Darling showed her a dress of frilly sleeves and pearly laces, it was a dark, shady blue. A light blue ribbon was tied around the waist, and a pink bow had been attached to the neck.

"This one?" Mrs. Darling eyed the dress in disfavor.

"Yes, that one."

"But, Wendy are you sure? I mean, you have plenty of other dresses, and-,"

"Mother you don't like it, do you?"

Mrs. Darling made a doubtful face and said, "Yes, yes of course I do, who wouldn't"

"You. Mother, I'd like to wear it, it's pretty and-and well, did I mention it's pretty?"

"Oh alright, it is... Pretty, I think. Go ahead now get dressed, I've got an odd feeling your brothers are up to something, it's awfully quiet out in the hall."

Wendy waited for her mother to leave and began to slip off her nightgown and slip into her dress, her mind filled with thoughts of lace and frills and the color blue...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Oh, Peter let's play swords!" the indian princess, Tigerlily, thrust the silver sword towards Peter, he caught it without any trouble and accepted the offer.

Tigerlily ran toward him, slashing her sword fiercely. Peter duck and put on his mischievous grin.

"Ha, it seems like once again I'll be beating you, princess." He flipped twice in the air and landed on the branch of an oak tree.

"Hey, Peter you know I can't fly, so why should you?"

"I have my ways, and so do you."

"Right you are!" Tigerlily leaped into the air and cast her sword to Peter's head. Peter stood wide-eyed and completely frozen, the sword missed his ear by only a centimeter and plunged itself into the bark of the oak tree. A wide smile spread on Tigerlily's face and soon she burst into laughter. Peter unfroze and blushed in embarrassment, he could've been killed, but worst of all he had shown weakness.

"Laugh all you want, you haven't won yet!" He snatched up his sword and grabbed Tigerlily's plunged one, meanwhile Tigerlily kept on laughing. Peter hovered above her, holding both swords to her neck. Now it was Tigerlily whom stood frozen and wide-eyed.

"Surrender now, or I'll... Kill you!"

"You wouldn't dare kill the princess!"

"Try me, it'll just be another one of my grand achievements that I'll brag about someday."

Princess Tigerlily pouted and bowed her head hiding her tears. Peter looked at her in surprise, he had never seen her cry. "Tigerlily, are you crying?"

Tigerlily didn't answer, but continued her pouting and weeping.

"Tigerlily, don't cry," Peter dropped his swords and landed on the ground, he grabbed her chin and raised her head, Tigerlily looked away and continued her drama. "Tigerlily-,"

Tigerlily gingerly reached for the swords and held them to Peter's neck, her pouting was replaced by giggles, and the weeping stopped.

"Ha, you fell for it! Now who's in trouble?"

Peter eyed Tigerlily with distrust, "I should've known. I simply cannot trust you, Tigerlily."

"Why yes you can Peter, but you must remember, this is a battle. Admit it Peter, I have won!"

"You have not won! But for now this battle will be... Postponed"

"If I didn't know any better I'd say that you are giving up, so cough up my reward, Peter Pan."

"I'm not giving up, but I guess we can work something out, we'll both give each-other something."

Tigerlily dropped both swords and crossed her arms, "Oh alright, I'll give you... This" she stuck her hand into her pocket and took out a patch colored in red, blue, white, yellow, green, and purple.

"That's nice, but I really don't got anything on me to give you." Peter searched all around himself, finally proving himself right he stopped searching.

Tigerlily pondered for a moment, and suddenly her eyes lightened up, "Could you give me your... Er... Uh... Kiss?"

"My kiss?"

The princess nodded sweetly and met her eyes with his.

"My kiss is special, Wendy gave it to me."

"So, she's just a girl, I'm your best friend,"

"But... I-I can't..."

"Peter, I want it, please?"

Peter took out his kiss, he held it up just as he had the day before, Tigerlily didn't once take her eyes off of it, she wanted it, so she should get it. "Peter, why is it special?" she asked sweetly.

"Because... Just because.." Peter glanced at Tigerlily and away from his kiss, "Why'd she want it so much?" he thought. "Tigerlily, no you can't have it, it's not yours, it's mine, and I'm not giving it away."

"But, Peter-'"

"Tigerlily, no. I'll give you a... A rock!" he grabbed a rock from the ground and held it out for Tigerlily.

Tigerlily made an angry face and stomped away. Peter was left dumbfounded, what had he done?

"Tigerlily! Wait, wait!" Running after her, Peter yelled.

Tigerlily turned around and said, "Peter, you want to give me a rock!"

"At least I was gonna give you something."

"Well, when that Wendy of yours gave you that-that kiss, what did you give her?"

"Why do you wanna know?"

"I just do! What did you give her, Peter?"

"I gave her an acorn."

"You... Did?"

Peter nodded and held out the rock again, "You want it?"

Tigerlily tried to act happy, but didn't manage to, "I guess..." she snatched it away from him and studied it hard. Peter took no notice of this and stuffed his colored patch into his pocket, but before putting away his kiss headmired it, "Oh Wendy.." he murmured in a daze.

Tigerlily looked up when she heard the sudden murmur of 'Wendy', she made a snobby face at Peter and stomped away, throwing her rock onto the ground. Peter looked up, but ignored Tigerlily, he looked way up into the distant sky and spotted a bright twinkling star, "I think I'll..." Peter's eyes stayedon the shining star, the rest could be guessed.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Aunt Millicent sat on the sofa secretly criticizingher niece's dress, "Oh, Wendy, that's quite a... Unique dress..."

"Thank you." Wendy responded with an air of happiness.

Mrs. Darling smiled softly at both Wendy and Aunt Millicent, she sipped her tea slightly now and then, and rocked her head, much too interested in her own thoughts.

"Mary, have you yet gotten Wendy a corset? I suppose you have, am I right?"

Mrs. Darling glimpsed at Wendy and answered, "Why, I think she a little too young-,"

"Why Mary, she is not at all too young, and it would suit her best!" Aunt Millicent looked astonished, she glanced back and forth from Wendy to Mrs. Darling.

"But-,"

"How old is she?"

"She'll be thirteen in a couple of weeks."

"Oh, thank goodness, I was already fearing it'd be too late. Mary, as soon as possible you must get Wendy a corset. In fact, to make it much easier for you, I'll take young Wendy one of these days and get her the best oneI find."

"But, Millicent, wouldn't it be nice if we all went, it'd be quite odd for Wendy to go without her mother."

"Nonsense! It's all right I'll go, Wendy must learn to bond with her aunt as she bonds with her mother."

"Aunt Millicent, would you please let me take my mother just this once?"

Aunt Millicent frowned and her brows met one another, "Oh alright, if that satisfies my niece. When would it be alright with you to go, Mary?"

"Oh, whenever is fine with me."

"Then how about tomorrow, I'm meeting Mrs. Woodly and her daughter, Abigail. Wendy, I believe you've met her before?" Aunt Millicent folded her hands on her lap and raised both brows to Wendy.

Wendy almost choked at the mention of Abigail, "Abigail?"

"Yes, I think it's going to be fun!" said Aunt Millicent raising her own spirits.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


End file.
